Oliver Twist: Love is a Crime
by Jewel66
Summary: Over the summer,Evangeline comes to visit her grandfather and becomes friends with Oliver Twist. In time, she meets a boy who wasn't mentioned much in the story of "Oliver Twist". She finds out who he is and what he's done to get where he is today. Little does Evangeline knows that she could fall in love with the boy or gets hurt from all that's gonna happen to her.
1. Chapter 1

We all know the story of Oliver Twist and know all the people who were involved with the situation of murder and crime but what happened to one special character that not many know what happened. All we know is that Bill and Nancy died, Oliver is in a good home, and Fagan is in the jail till he goes to court. What happened to the Artful Dodger? I know what happened to him and where he is but I'm getting way to ahead of myself so let's start from the beginning.

My name is Evangeline Loveheart, for short I am called Eva. I have blonde curls that's in a pink ribbon usually, blue gray eyes, and skin that is a pale peach color. My voice has been said to sound like a lark especially when I sing. I wear elegant dresses of pink, that's my color mother always said. I'm eighteen years old and from Liverpool, England. Over the summers, I come out to visit my grandfather in London since father is too busy to care for me. I hardly see him and once in a while, he sends me presents if he missed something that I wanted him to come too. He's a banker that goes to different countries for whatever reason. I have no mother, Mary Beth; she passed away when I was six. She had a rare sickness that the doctors had no cure for. I'm an only child so you could guess how lonely and boring it could get in my house. Oliver Twist lives with my grandfather and I'm fine with that, we became fast friends. He's such a sweet fourteen year old since it's been two years when the murderous crimes happened to him. Know you're probably wondering where Dodger comes into the story, be patient he will. This is how I met him and what happened to him.


	2. Chapter 2

Rumbles of thunder wakes me up, it's nine in the morning. I sit up and look over towards the window, "Rain." I say out loud to myself. I look around my room, all light sky blue walls with white trimming, curtains jean blue with silky white cream finish, and all my furniture is beautiful white wood. I slide out of my sheets and walk over to my wardrobe, open it, and find something comfortable for the lazy day in the house. I unrack a violet purple velvet dress with white lace on the edges of cuffs and collar, black stockings, and shiny black baby doll looking shoes. Uncurl my curlers and put a purple bow into my hair, ready for the day.

Opening the door and walking down the large staircase to the marble stair case. I'm not sure why my grandfather chose to have a house this big and fancy when no one visits anymore, other than I. I go through the kitchen door and find Oliver. He was watching the rain, "Did the thunder wake you up as well?" I asked, walking over to him. He turned and smiled, "No, I did want to wake up early and go off into the gardens but…" He trailed off, "I'm sorry; we can go into the library and read if you wish too." Oliver helped me into a seat, next to him. "Thank you." He nodded, "So, besides reading; what would you like to do?" He thought a moment, "Could you teach me to write more?" I smiled and touched his hand, "Of course, here's a review lesson. Oliver, spell promise." He nodded and took in a breath, "P-r-o-m-i-s…" He trailed off to think about the last letter. "E?" His face was unsure and looked alittle timid as if I would hit him for getting it wrong, but he didn't. "Very good. Later, I'll give you that lemon hard candy for spelling it right."

Ok, so I treat him alittle like a child for giving him a candy because he spelled something right. He's an orphan that needs some motivation and love or else, he'll never learn it. If he gets something wrong, I don't hit him. Never, that's abusive and also, that's teaching the person that's ok to hit. I teach him by kindness, not violence. If he gets it wrong, he has to write the correct spelling of the word twenty times and do a chore that my grandfather requests.

"Would you like me to make you breakfast, Oliver?" "Apple pie." "I'm sorry?" "Could you make apple pie?" I laughed and got out of my chair, "You get the sugar and apples." I said, getting the other ingredients. One thing about Oliver and I, we have a good bond. Not just a friendship bond but a love bond; we love each other dearly like brother and sister since we understood what the loneliness feels like now and again.


	3. Chapter 3

The rain continued to fall outside, making the day seem slower than it was. Oliver and I were in the library; Oliver was practicing his writing as I was sewing a shirt of his. His shirt was a nice dress shirt that was gray blue colored; it was missing a golden button. Oliver's pencil make a crack sound, he stopped and looked at the pencil. His face was puzzled; I look up to see what happened. "It broke, Oliver. There's a new pencil in my school bag, do you want me to go get it?" Oliver nodded; I smiled and got up from my chair. I set down the shirt and started to walk out of the library, "May I come with you?" I turn and look at him, "Of course." I take out a hand and wait for him to take it. We walk together, like a mother and son type of walk. I'm not sure but I guess he's attached to me and feels lonely if I'm away. I don't blame him; he's a child still even though he's fourteen. I'm cursed too, being too motherly with him.

We climb the marble stairs, the room echoing from our footsteps. Grandfather was in his office, since we passed it and heard him talking on the phone to someone. Business is usually what he talks about unless it's about family; he's two different people when it comes to those two things. We reach my door, I open it and both of us go through, "You haven't been in here for a while, Oliver." I teased, "Yes, when you're away over the winter, I come in here." I look at him for the moment then start to go through my school bag, finding a pencil. "I mean, I know that I'm not supposed to be in here but I just like…" "Oliver, it's fine if you're in here when I'm not, you like all the pretty things in here and it smells good, right?" He nodded and giggled, "Yes, better than a boy's room." I take out the pencil and hand it to him, "Well, let's go see what grandfather needs. You, go, and finish." Oliver pouted then nodded, leaving me in my room. I go off to grandfather's room. I sigh and walk out of my room, close the door, and walk to my grandfather's office. I knock and he answers, I walk in and close the door behind me. "Hello, my granddaughter." "Grandfather, would you like me to go and get you anything?" He thought for a moment, noticing what I'm trying to do; wanting to get out of the house. "Go into town and get some honey and bread, maybe a sweet for you and Oliver too." I smile and hug him gently, he hands me money. "Wear a coat, please." I nodded and go to get a coat, closing the door.

A few minutes later, I tell Oliver that I'll be right back and to continue working. "If I'm not back in an hour, call the police." Oliver nodded and went back to his work. I go out of the house, into the pouring rain. I had money and was off to town, the only thing that was going to stop me was the fact if someone attacked me, oh well that won't happen…or will it?


	4. Chapter 4

Streets were wet, the pavement smelled like wet asphalt; not my favorite smell. Puddles were everywhere that children were playing in them till their mama's yell at them to stop which makes me giggle. Not many were out in carriages or on the sidewalks since a gray day like this, isn't the favorite for most towns' people. Anyways, I'm making my way to the market then the bakery.

About fifteen minutes later, I started back home but the rain started up again. I tried to move quickly but I got caught in the rain. "I'm never going to be home if I take this path, also I'll be alone going home." I said, out loud. I turned where I was supposed to continue going straight; I was starting to walk into an ally like street, kind of dark and creepy. I didn't like the feeling so I started to turn around but I saw some large boys behind me, a few feet away. So, instead, I continued on. Of course, minding my own business and not talking to anyone. I passed drunks, smokers, and drug attics. I tried not to make eye contact, I wanted to get out of here but there was no way out, I was trapped like a rat in a cage. I turned a corner and almost crashed into two more giant boys. "Excuse me." I said, softly. "Well, what do we have here boys? A little new street mouse?" "Looks more like a rich street mouse then a poor one." I looked down and didn't say anything. "What's your name, pretty girl?" I continued not to answer, defying it. "Aw, Tom, I think you're scaring her." My spirit said hurt them but my mind and pride said wait than run. My heart was beating fast and the terror was growing more quickly. One of the boys, a muscle head that was tan skinned, brown eyes with matching hair, grabbed my arm and pushed me against the wall. "What's your name?" I looked away, trying not to show tears and anger in my face. Again he asked me the question but slapped my pale face; making a red abusive mark.

I looked at the boy finally, opened my mouth to speak but instead kicked him where it hurts and started running down the ally. "Get her!" The guy shouted, the gang chased after me. Block after block, I couldn't tell how to get out, this was so puzzling that I started to see stars and get dizzy. I reached an exit but before I got through it, a boy grabbed my arms. "Let me go!" I screamed, trying to kick at him. " Pretty girl, where do you think you're going?" "Let me go!" I screamed again, he boy lifted his hand again. I closed my eyes and waited for the blow but I didn't feel any pain, other than my arms getting weak and numb like from the lack of blood. In other words, falling asleep. I opened my eyes and saw another boy's hand over the boy's hand, that was going to hit me.

"Excuse me, sir. Are you going to hit her?" "Sir, what is it to you?" He snapped. The boy, who saved me, smiled and tipped his hat at me, teasing the other boy. "Surely, if you were going to ask her out, you would just ask and not hit her." "Boy, you get out of here before I beat you up." The boy giggled and took off his hat for a moment, showing beautiful long brown hair that flipped when he moved his head. Also, the boy was wearing somewhat nicer clothes then the bullies that were going to do who knows what to me, eyes that were brown that were kind and big, and his skin was light tan pale colored. Hard to explain; in all he was a handsome boy that made me feel dizzy. So dizzy that I actually passed out.


	5. Chapter 5

A rumble of thunder wakes me up, I find myself in a room. A room that's old looking and beat up, really beat up. Pieces of wood over wood rotting, a leaky roof, broken windows, and barely any furniture. What was in the room was a cot with one pillow and blanket, which I'm sitting up in, a small wooden stool with a matching wooden table, and a stove that's next to a fireplace. "You are awake, how are you feeling?" A voice came out of the shadows near the door. "I'm ok, thank you. Who are you and where are we?" "You're at my home and I'm Dodger." He came into the light of the candle, that's on the table, and looks at me. "You're that boy who helped me out from the gang." "Correct, easy to beat them up and bring you here." I nod and blush, "Thank you for helping me out." " You're welcome."

A few minutes of silence, I stand up and stretched, Dodger watched me with a slight smile on his face. "So, what do you do Dodger?" "Like what I do here?" "Yes." He took the stool and brought it over to where I was sitting on the edge of the bed, "I mostly sleep here, it's pretty much empty most of the time." I nod, "You go to school or work?" "I've been trying to teach myself some reading and writing; and yes, I do work. I work as a…" He was silent, thinking of how to phrase what he does. I smile, waiting for him, "I work as a person who trades with people. One person gives to me, I sell another to them." "I see, a barterer?" "Kindof. Anyways, what do you do?" "Well, since it's summer, I'm not in school and I don't work. I don't live here actually." Dodger raised an eyebrow, "Where are you from then?" "Liverpool." "Nice place to live, I've been there once or twice." I giggled, "My grandfather lives here and so does his apprentice." "How old is his apprentice and name?" "Oliver Twist and he's now fourteen." Dodger's eyes went huge, "I'm sorry, Oliver Twist was it?" "Yes, did something happen or know him?" Dodger gulped and was trying to find the words on how to explain everything but couldn't.

I put a hand on his, "You don't have to tell me, Oliver explained about his life and I can guess yours was alittle like his." I start to take my hand away but Dodger squeezed mine, telling me not to let go. "So, um… may I ask you your name?" "My name is Evangeline but you can call me Eva." "Evangeline, I like it. Pretty." I blush and look away towards the window, "the storm is lightening up alittle, I better get home." I stand up and start to walk to the window; Dodger followed and put his arms around my waist. "Sir, what are you doing?" I asked, alittle confused but defensive. "Just…" I turn around and see the Dodger was flirting with me more and more. "I don't want this, please…" I said, being lightly pushed against the wall, his body and face come close to me. "No, please." I pull away and hold my shoulders. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to offend you or anything; I just think you're really pretty and that…" "That what, I'm not a toy or a prize. If you want to win me over, find a better way to show me." He looks at me and holds his hand out, "We better get you home, Miss Eva."

I look at him, confused that he was changing the subject. I take his hand and my basket that was by the door. Surprisingly, nothing was taken. We go out the door, down a long on going staircase, and out into the warm stormy air. Dodger doesn't let me go nor out of his sight, do I too do the same. We start off towards the city again, we were silent for now till I could have sworn I heard the words, "Eva, I love you. Be mine, please." by that boy who saved me.


	6. Chapter 6

We get to the corner of my street, my house was a feet away. I let go of Dodger's hand but I could tell he didn't want me to leave. "Thank you for helping me out and walking me home, safely." "No problem, I'm glad that I could meet a girl like you. I wish to see you again, maybe we could do something together." I smile and nod, "I would love that." I start to walk off towards the house but stop, I turn and run back to Dodger. I take his hand and pull him towards me, I close my eyes, and I kiss him. No a simple thank you kind of kiss you put on someone's cheek, no I'm talking about a passionate I love you that lingers on your lips for hours type of kiss.

I walked away quickly before Dodger could even speak, I could tell that he was speechless and hugely red on his face; my face too was purely red like a cherry. I opened the door, took off my shoes and coat, and walked into the kitchen. The house was quiet like always, I walk into the kitchen and put down the basket with the sweets. I turn and leave the kitchen, walk up the stairs, and go into my room. I gasped and stopped, sitting in my room was Oliver. "Oliver, what are you doing here?" "Where have you been and who were you with?" I walk over to my window, silent. "Eva…" "I was out, shopping and met a friend; what does it matter to you?" "Eva, I'm not mad, I was just curious." I turn and walk over to him, "Oliver, what did you see?" Oliver cleared his throat and told me what he saw.

"Do you not like me with that boy?" Oliver nodded, "You don't have to worry, I won't be seeing him again and I'm sorry that I upset you." Oliver hugged me, "Come on, I brought you a treat." Oliver and I walked out of my room for our treats.


	7. Chapter 7

A few days pasted, the rain finally left us. Oliver and I been going on day trips all over London. Every day, I feel that he feels that he has to protect me or something. You can see it in his face, the emotion of something so deep that blood could be shed if something happened to me. Oliver isn't a child nor an adult so he can't make the decisions about my life and what I do; anything really.

Anyways, Oliver and I are now heading home, but I had a feeling that we're being followed and watched, not just by Dodger but maybe by that gang. Oliver noticed that I was nervous through the whole thing of the trips, now and again he'll ask me if I'm alright or sick; I have to lie and say 'I'm fine'.

"Eva?" "Yes?" I Looked down at him, "Dodger, he's not that bad, I mean he helped me when I was in need of help." "Oliver, it's ok. You don't need to worry about me or anything, I'm not gonna see him again and also…" I was interrupted by a familiar voice of the guy that was going to attack me. He and his gang were coming out of an ally and were starting to surround Oliver and I. "Eva? Who are these boys?" He whispered, I whispered back "They were going to hurt me when I was trying to get home a few days ago, Dodger saved me." Oliver held my hand, tightly. "Oliver, when I say 'run', you run the opposite way. Meet me near the bridge that we usually fish on." "Got it." "Oh, and don't run home, if you can't get to the bridge, go to the police station." Oliver nodded and waited for the signal.

The gang smirked and started to surround us, "I knew I would find you again, Beautiful." The leader said, putting a hand on my cheek and caressing it. I pull away, "Oh, does that bother you?" He asked, looking at Oliver. Oliver was quiet and looking down at the rocks in the road. "What are you looking at, little boy?" One boy asked, pulling Oliver's hair making Oliver look at him. "Don't touch him." I snapped, pulling Oliver close to me. "Interesting, does this bother you? Your little brother getting picked on?" I looked away, towards an ally way, Oliver followed my eyes and knew that I'm going to run that way. He looked down the street near the market, I nodded slightly in understandment. "What are you two, thinking!" The leader of the gang yelled, "Oh nothing." I said in a sweet flirty tone. Oliver looked at me, confused why I was suddenly being nice to the gang member.

"Now, there's the girl's voice I wanted to hear." The leader said, snapping his fingers; telling his gang to go back to their ally spot. Oliver let go out my hand and rubbed his hands together. I turned and looked at him; Oliver was pretending to get a sickness. I smiled and started to play the part, "I'll do what you want but could you first let me take my brother to the doctors. He has yellow fever." "Yellow what?" "Yellow fever, it's a deadly sickness that can be very contagious. I may have it by now." Oliver pretended to cough and faint, I caught him. The leader was confused and amused in a way, I waited for the leader to respond. I looked at him and touched his dirty sticky hand, in hesitance first then sucked it up and touched him. "Please, could you let me take him?" He leader rolled his eyes and smirked, "You have to kiss me, first." My eyes went wide, "Excuse me?" "Kiss me; I'll let you take him." "If I refuse?" "I'll hurt him." The leader snapped his fingers; the gang came around us again. I gulped and nodded, "I want your gang not around us." "Fine." He snapped his fingers again. I sighed, looked at Oliver's body and face; he peaked one eye open. I mouthed 'run' as I turned to look at the gross unhealthy guy. I started to lean in and barely touched his lips, before I did what he wanted me to do; I said "Run." Oliver sprang up and booked it over into the market's direction. I throw the guy towards the ground and booked it into a free ally.


	8. Chapter 8

People's heads turned when I was running passed, corner after corner I turned, yells behind me from half of the gang after me. I noticed over me, in the fire escapes, I could hear giant clangs of metal as if someone was running after me over head. I turn a sharply out of an ally and hide behind a huge trash can. Silent for the moment as the gang passed by, missing my hiding spot. I peered out and look around for incase a straggler was following, "You can come out of hiding." A familiar voice called out from overhead. I look up at a fire escape and found a boy that once saved me. "Dodger." "Hi Beautiful." He jumped down and landed on his feet, "I saw everything. Oliver went into the market, looks like. If we hurry we can catch him." I hug him, "Thank you for watching out for Oliver and I." He touched my hand and took off with me towards the market, "No problem. Always happy to help."

Dodger and I reach the market and look for clues; suddenly we hear a yelp of pain come from a nearby alleyway. Dodger and I quickly came into it and found the leader of the gang and Oliver. The leader had a wooden plank with a huge nail at the top of it, the sharp part was sticking out; blood was on it. Oliver was on the ground, his white shirt stained with fresh red blood. "Oliver!" I shrieked, the leader looked at Dodger and I. "Glad you could join us, I couldn't teach you a little respect but I sure did with you 'brother'." He hissed, anger and power was in his voice. "You're a monster, pure evil." I cried, trying to hide tears of hate and sadness. Oliver tried to get up, slowly but the leader kicked him right in the stomach. Oliver whimpered and didn't move from the dirt ground. Dodger's face was insulted by seeing his old friend getting beat up by HIS leader. "Ralph, this isn't what we're supposed to do." "Quiet, Dodger!" Ralph swung at him, missing Dodger though. "This is going too far, we don't beat the death out of the people." "Shut up, you trader!" "Trader, no. I'm doing my job as you're violating everything we stood for."

Ralph looked at Dodger, "You think you're so perfect and great, the mighty Artful Dodger! I'm tired of hearing the stories about you!" "So beating the life out of him, gives you the power and story of a 'hero'?" "I know who this guy is…" Ralph pulled Oliver's head up, "He's Oliver Twist, the boy who you were friends with." "We still are, I believe." Dodger said, with a soft smile towards Oliver. "Enough, I'm finishing this!" Ralph took his weapon and was on the very edge of hitting Oliver smack in the face, letting Oliver die instantly. "Oliver!" I screamed, as I heard a loud thud. Ralph's body was on the ground, Dodger was over him; holding the wood. Dodger turned and looked at me, his arm was bleeding from the blow but was alive. He panted, "Come on, let's get Oliver to my place, we can take care of him there." He picked up Oliver's badly injured body in one arm and my hand cupped on his other, like one of those fashioned looking things that a man and a woman do.


	9. Chapter 9

We got to Dodger's broken apartment; Dodger set Oliver down on the cot as I closed the door. Oliver coughed and looked at me, "Oliver, what hurts?" I said, kneeling down next to him. "My back and chest." He whispered, "Arms, legs, head?" "No, just my back and…" He coughed, I bit my lip from seeing and hearing the pain. Dodger was in his tiny hole of a kitchen and brought bandages, cold water, and a bucket. "Help me sit him up." Dodger asked, I nodded and helped Oliver up. Dodger took off Oliver's shirt and looked at the giant bloody hole in Oliver's back. "That's not pretty but it'll heal but it will be a scar eventually." Oliver held my shoulders for support and to have something to hold on to for incase pain comes, he won't fall from it. "Oliver, look at me." I said, in a whisper. He does so, "Would you like me to sing the lullaby to get your mind off the pain as Dodger cleans it?" "Yes." I smile and close my eyes, emptying my mind and relaxing myself. I opened them and started to sing, in the beginning was quiet and hoarse but after a couple of moments; my singing was beautiful and sweet like a lark in spring time. Oliver's eyes were closed, mouthing the words though. Dodger continued cleaning with cold water then warm to hot water; bandaging up the gaping hole.

When Dodger was finished with Oliver's back wound, he and helped Oliver lay down. Dodger lightly pushed on Oliver's chest for any broken or injured bones. Oliver coughed but didn't seem that he had anything broken, possibly bruised. "Nothing's broken, good." Dodger said, nodding. Oliver yawned; the light of the day was falling into a dark blanket of night. "You should stay here for the night, the gang will probably be looking for you and him; obviously he's in no condition to move." I nod. Dodger got out a pot from the tiny kitchen and brought it to the fire. "Would you like anything to eat?" Dodger asked. "Please." I said, I look over at Oliver. "He could try as well." Dodger nodded and started to prepare dinner. I noticed Oliver's hand never left mine as his chest was being checked out. I smile and rub it, Oliver coughed and slightly turned his body, to get more comfort. "Oh Oliver, sleeping child." I said, "What?" Dodger asked, handing me a bowl. "Oliver is asleep that's all what I said." Dodger nodded, "Let him, he needs it."

As Dodger and I were finishing up our soup, it looked like soup anyways; I asked him a daring question. "So, you worked with him?" Dodger cleared his throat and nodded, "Yes, I worked with him, knew he was a trouble maker that's neither proper nor reliable." "What do you do for your job again?" "Trader, barter, remember?" I looked at him, my face telling him specifically. "Alright, I steal things from wealthy people and trade them for something I need. Ralph and his gang found me and took me in, however they beat people up and kill them if they don't get what they want." "I see." I look down, "You don't have to fear me; when I learned that they kill people I got right out of their group and started my own thing. I steal now and again but I mostly work by trading. Real trading, like you know those fancy ships that come in from the bay?" "Yes, cargo ships." "That's what I do, I work their but when the boys found that out and told Ralph, they been wanting me hung for about two years now." "What are you planning?" "For what, like what I want to do with the money?" "Aye." "I want to get out of here and sail the sea to a place called America." "My father's been there, it's like Britain but it's free as in with rights; no king." Dodger smiled, as he took his bowl and mine into a big wash bucket. "What will you want to do in America?" "I want to start a new life style. No stealing. Get to make my own decisions and have a free spirit. Build a house and find me a wife, hopefully." I smile, as I stand up to stretch my tingling "falling asleep" body. "Sounds like a good life plan." "Thanks, what about you?" I walk over to the window and sigh, "I'm not sure, probably finish up school and then be a house wife. That's what mother was till her…" I stopped and closed my eyes, remembering the flash backs. "What happened?" Dodger asked, putting his arms around me, giving me a hug behind. "She died…" "How?" "My maid says from birthing me and my father said, once, that she died from a sickness." "I'm sorry, where is your father now?" "I don't know, he didn't write to me in a month." Dodger snuggled his face into my shoulder and neck, "Eva, you're lonely. I can tell from your voice and words, they twist and break especially when it's about family." Tears started to fall; I turn and start to cry into Dodger's chest. "It's ok, Eva. I'm here and won't leave without you." "Why do you say that?" "I love you too much to let something bad happen to you. You're someone that's very special to me and Oliver seems to feel safe with you." I look up at Dodger's face, my eyes watery and hurt. I whisper something that I thought I would never whisper, especially to Dodger. "Dodger?" "Yes?" "Kiss me." Dodger leaned down and kissed me, I closed my eyes and kissed back. The feeling of freedom and fantasy filled my mind; and yes, I was alittle turned on by him.


	10. Chapter 10

The morning light crept into the abandoned looking house of Dodger's. The house was quiet inside, all you hear is the soft sounds of breathing. Oliver was in the bed, as Dodger and I were on the floor. We were on a mattress that Dodger was going to sell but kept it for incase. My head was on Dodger's chest, hearing his heartbeat. The sound of the city started to wake; noises of carriages and cars on the roads, people getting their shops ready, and paper boys going to work. I slowly opened my eyes and looked up as Dodger, he was silent but awake. "Hi." He whispered, I smiled and snuggled into him. "What happened, last night?" Dodger giggles quietly, "We loved each other, Darling." "Did we…" I paused; "Have sex?" I nod, rolling on to my back. "We did, remember, we made love in the next room." I sat up and looked at him, "The empty room next door?" "Correct, don't you remember?" "Yes, I thought it was a dream though." Dodger sat up, his bare chest showing, and leaned into my face. I kissed him and smiled. "How is the boy?" Dodger asked, getting up from the floor, going over to the small kitchen area; getting water and heating it.

I turn over to Oliver, his eyes closed and body pale, paler than normal. "Oliver, it's time to wake up." I said, softly. He didn't budge nor stirred. I put a hand on his hand, noticing his skin was ice cold. "Oliver? You're cold, you alright?" Still nothing came out of Oliver. I sit Oliver up and hold in my arms, "Oliver, I'm not joking around now. I know you hurt and all but you need to answer. Give me a sign." Oliver's hand slipped out of mine, my eyes started to water. "Dodger! Oliver isn't waking up!" I screamed, shaking lightly Oliver's body. Dodger dropped the water bucket and came over to us; he put his head against Oliver's body. Silence spread through the room, Dodger sat up and looked at me. His face was bear and saddened, "Evangeline, Oliver will not be returning to us. He died while he was asleep." "No! He's not dead!" I screamed, tears screaming across my face. I start to shake Oliver alittle more; trying to make his 'act' real as in he wasn't dead. "Eva, stop. He's not coming back!" Dodger yelled, gently. "No!" I pushed Oliver's body into Dodger and ran out of the room, went down the stairs, and went into the town. Tears made it hard to see where I was going, I could hear Dodger's voice echoing in my ears, "He's not coming back."

I reached to the bridge where Oliver and I like to play and relax at. I fell to my knees and covered my face, "Oliver!" I screamed up to the heavens of the sky as thunder answered back to me.


	11. Chapter 11

Rain fell as I was finishing up crying, thunder crackled across the sky, and lightning light up the sky. "So much for a perfect day." I thought to myself, wiping tears away. Anger and pain rushed into my body causing me to want to kick or hurt something. "I wish Ralph wasn't dead, I would find him and kill him myself. All for Oliver." I said to myself out loud. I stood up and looked towards the town; I started back towards Dodger's house by taking normal roads, no allies.

When I was a block away but could see the house, it burst into flames as a loud bang came. I jumped and saw the house, I scurried to the house and called Dodger's name. "Dodger, where are you!" Panic was in my voice and heart; I couldn't lose another person I love on the same day. The house collapsed and made a giant bond fire looking thing. The rain made smoke and helped a tiny bit. I started to pull non- burned pieces of wood, searching for Oliver's body or Dodger. Men, woman, and children watched or started to help get the fire out, the fire department came as well. I pulled and pushed wood out of my way and continued looking for Dodger or Oliver. I felt my heart sink and my anxiety started to grow faster.

I started to go into the pieces of broken house, smoke was around me; I couldn't tell where I was nor where an exit was. I started to cough harder and gasp, but continued to look. "Oli..ver! Dodge…er!" I wheezed and looked, I found the bed that Oliver was in and looked around there. I suddenly turned cause I heard a small voice, I followed it and started to dig. Under the wood and glass was Dodger. "Dodger!" I pulled him up, he was cut and bruised up. "Are you ok?" He coughed and smiled, "I'm fine." He put a hand on my cheek. A powerful crack was heard from the both of us, I covered Dodger as a beam of the house fell. Luckily, it didn't hit Dodger or I, the smoke gotten stronger. I was loosing time and air, Dodger too.

I pushed more of the debris off Dodger's body and helped him up; a shock of pain went into his ankle. I caught him and helped him get away from where I found him. "Where's…where's Oliver?" "I don't know, his body was in the bed then the fire…" Dodger fell from the lack of oxygen, "Dodger, hold on. I'll get you out." I came across a wall of still standing wood, it was our only exit since it was towards the ally. I set Dodger down and started to use all my strength and pushed against the wall.

Wiggled some here and wobbled there, "Come on, you damn wall. Move! I will not let my love die like this!" I screamed and I took a piece of broken wood that was hot from the fire and had a small flame on it, and put it against the wall. The wall busted into flames, I coughed and felt lightheaded. I quickly took Dodger, looked at the wall, and ran right into it. I heard the breaking of wood and feeling the burning of skin on me. Dodger and I fell onto the road, the house fell all the ways till it was just rubble. I smiled and coughed, knowing Dodger and I were safe, but feeling the burns and dizziness wasn't the best thing for me because I blanked into darkness.


	12. Chapter 12

Two years passed since Oliver's death and the house of Dodger's burned, I've been busy on school and work for my grandfather. He's retired now and living in an elderly care home, sold his house and furniture, and live in a small studio that's over a flower shop. Yes, I work at the flower shop and the money that the house and all the belongs were sold from; I split the money. Took half and the other half was for a nice place for Oliver's grave to be. I visit Oliver every day at the same time of day; I talk to him and still teach him; even though he doesn't need to learn anymore. Tears do fall now and again when I'm there. Sometimes, I hide and sleep in the grave yard, even though it's illegal. My life is very empty and little happiness anymore. No news or letters from/about my father and his ware bouts. I write him letters but always get them back a week later. I'm not sure where he is nor Dodger. On that day of the fire and Oliver's death, I wonder what happened to him. I woke up in a hospital bed a day after the event and only to find my grandfather waiting for me kindly. I miss Dodger, I fancied him. No, I didn't just fancy him, I loved him. But now, that's all a memory. A sweet summer memory.

I'm now 20 and getting engaged to a very sweet man, who's 22. He's in the military and loves his job. We meet when I was working in the shop and he was looking for something for a friend of his. He asked questions and I answered them, something did it though. I guess that our eyes locked and we felt some connection, I don't know. I don't 'love' him like I have to Dodger but he keeps the pain away.

My life will get better now since I'm moving to France in a few weeks, new life and new memories to make. I'll never forget Oliver nor Dodger, I loved them both and they won't be forgotten.

**Dodger's side**

I left that hospital, leaving my girl alone. I had to go and get out of England. Go to America. Start a new life, no looking back. Oliver is gone; Eva will be fine, and me. Me, I'll be fine. Always had, always will. There's the boat, the boat to America.

Evangeline married a Marine in the military. He's 22 and he's from Liverpool, Great Britain as well. His name is James William Shepard.

Dodger made it to America, where he now works as a banker. He never married but now and again, he writes letters to Evangeline. Both keep in touch and are lovers still.

James died in combat, leaving Evangeline in France. Evangeline, now 25, moves to America, where Dodger and her could reconnect and be more.

The End


End file.
